1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to expansion devices, and more particularly to a bracket for mounting expansion cards and an electronic device utilizing the bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
An expansion card in computing is a printed circuit board that can be inserted into an expansion slot of a computer motherboard to add additional functionality to a computer system. Expansion cards are often fixed to computer motherboard by screws, which not only requires screws be provided, but also a screwdriver. In this way, operation is time-consuming and troublesome. In addition, screws are easily lost. If a screw is lost in the electronic device and not removed, damage may occur when the electronic device is powered up.